


cinderella's high heeled shoes got ruined by the rain

by dontbitethesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbitethesun/pseuds/dontbitethesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cinderella's high heeled shoes got ruined by the rain

Sam notices her the minute she walks into the bar, and not just because she loudly exclaims, “Fuck!” when she looks down at her muddy, wet heels.

She slings her purse up on the bar counter one seat down from Sam. When she shrugs out of raincoat and shakes it out before hanging it over the back of her chair, she splatters drops of rainwater all along Sam’s left pant leg. Sam glances over at her as she slides into her chair. She’s wearing a ruffled white blouse and black pencil skirt. Her rain coat is bright blue. So are her shoes, or at least the bits that aren’t covered in mud. The heels are easily four inches tall.

She flags down the bartender and orders a dry martini. As he turns away to make her drink, she sighs and lights a cigarette.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to do that in here,” Sam says, nodding towards the No Smoking sign.

“And you’re going to stop me, bubbles?” she asks, but she drops the cigarette on the floor and toes it out with her muddy shoe. “Do you usually study up on your cases in bars?” she continues, nodding to the open file in front of Sam, the court transcript in his hand.

“I’m meeting someone,” he says. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to say more. Sam shakes his head at the look. It reminds him of one his mom makes all the time. “My brother,” he supplies. “He’s always late, so I came prepared.”

“Like a boy scout,” she says with a little smirk. The bartender brings over her drink. It’s got a tiny sword stabbed through an olive in it. She stirs the sword idly. “So, you’re a lawyer,” she says. “That’s nice.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m in the business of world domination.”

Sam laughs. “No, seriously.”

“Politics, actually,” she says, her lips quirking up into half a smile.

Sam decides her first assessment wasn’t actually too far off. He grins back and holds out his hand. “I’m Sam,” he says.

She glances coyly down at his hand before meeting his eyes. “Buy me a drink and I’ll tell you mine,” she counters.

Sam grins back and hopes that Dean takes his time showing up, or at least gives him enough time to get her number.


End file.
